Fett
"That's no problem to me, as long as it's at the '''right' spots, if you know what I mean."'' :~ Hugh Hefner über Gewicht "..und darum bin ich froh, dass ich kein Dicker bin, denn Dick sein is ne Quälerei..." :~ Marius Müller Westernhagen über Gewicht "Über Gewicht spricht man nicht! - Übergewicht hat man!" :~ Helmut "Der Pfälzer Bua" Kohl über Political Correctness "Wenn alle Dicken gemeinsam in die Ostsee springen, gibt es einen Tsunami in Schweden und schwuppdiwupp haben wir kein IKEA MEHR :Der Klaus zum Thema Übergewicht Übergewicht ist ein höchst umstrittenes Wort, über das man keine Witze machen darf! Es negiert das Schönheitsideal Rubens und ist politisch absolut inkorrekt. Beispiel für Begriffe die politisch korrekter wären sind Wohlfühlgewicht, vollschlank sein, über spezielle Schönheit verfügen, dicke Knochen haben, eine barocke Figur haben, üppig sein oder mit einem gesegnetem Appetit ausgestattet sein. Ginge es nach den menschenfreundlichen Lobbyisten von Burger King und McDonalds, wäre dieser irreführende und höchst anstößliche Begriff Übergewicht schon lange verboten. Ursachen Eine Umfrage, die in diversen Fast-Food Restaurants, Eisdielen und Konditoreien durchgeführt wurde, ergab, dass sich 0% der Befragten als übergewichtig einstufen würden. Demnach existiert Übergewichtigkeit überhaupt nicht. Sie ist lediglich eine Einbildung dieser verdammten, sexistischen Männer die Also ist die Ursache für Übergewicht nicht in der Ernährung zu suchen, sondern in den Augen der Betrachter, diesen sexistischen Macho Typen die mich nie die durch ihre politcial Incorrectness verblendet sind. Geprägt vom Schönheitsideal des Kokain ziehenden Hungerhakens können diese miesen Typen weiblichen Rundungen nix mehr abgewinnen macht mir aber nix solang ich noch meinen Käsekuchen habe. Folgen Menschen die fälschlicherweise von unserer schlechten Gesellschaft als übergewichtig wahrgenommen werden, leiden meist unter massivem Mobbing von diesen Koksschlampen und den Machotypen . Sie werden dann oft mit so fürchterlichen Schimpfwörtern wie Dickmann, Fettsack, Wuchtbrumme oder Tonne verunglimpft. In ganz schlimmen Fällen hagelt es von ignoranten Dummschwätzern Sprüche wie "Deutsche Panzer rollen wieder" oder "Nix gegen schöne Beine, aber Gurken gehören ins Glas". Sowas ist unschön, verurteilenswert und keinesfalls witzig! Pfui! Auswege Momentan widmen sich zahllose Nachmittagstalkshows dem Problem Übergewicht. Ziel ist es, den doofen Macho-Ärschen Männer positiv und grundlegend umzukonditionieren, weg vom Hungerhaken, hin zur Rubensdame. Erreicht werden soll dies durch ein Konzept, das im folgenden kurz schematisch umrissen werden soll. Fernsehkonditionierung: Ein Beispiel Szenario: Eine typische Talkshow. Das Publikum: Bis an die Zähne behaarte Kampflesben. Der erste Gast betritt die Bühne, es ist eine brutale, silikongepolsterte Pornoschlampe. Sie beginnt zu strippen vollführt diverse Übungen an einer in Studiomitte positionerten Stange, die selbst einen katholischen Priester vom Messdiener steigen Glauben abfallen lassen würde. Irgendwann, nach etlichen, anatomisch eigentlich unmöglichen Verrenkungen, läßt sie endlich von der Stange ab und setzt sich auf einen Hocker. Das Publikum applaudiert, brav verhalten. Der nächste Gast betritt die Bühne. Es ist eine jener Damen, die sich im Flugzeug eher zwei Sitzplätze reservieren lassen sollten. Auch sie beginnt sich auszuziehen. Unter umständlichsten Verrenkungen versucht sie ihre wurstartigen Beine aus den viel zu engen Strumpfhosen zu pellen. Die immense Anstrengung, die diese ungewohnte Lebhaftigkeit für die Dame darstellt, führt zu einer immensen Transpiration. Zwei Kameraleute rutschen auf dem, mittlerweile den Studioboden bedeckenden Schweißfilm aus, ein dritter übergibt sich, während die Dame, die immer noch bemüht ist ihr Bein aus der Hose zu befreien, einbeinig durch das Studio hoppelt. Das Publikum quittiert die Darbietung mit ekstatischem Applaus und standing Ovations. Nachdem sich auch die zweite Dame auf zwei einem Hocker platziert hat, beginnt die Moderatorin das Publikum zu befragen. Es herrscht absolute Einigkeit über die ausgesprochen subtile Erotik, die in der zweiten Darbietung lag, während die Show der zuerst erschienenen Dame als plump, geschmacklos und unerotisch entlarvt wird. Der besondere pädagogische Effekt liegt jetzt in der Anwesenheit von ein/ zwei Quotenmännern, die dem natürlich offen widersprechen. Als mahnendes Beispiel, für ihre vor der Glotze sitzenden Geschlechtsgenossen, werden diese nun live und bei lebendigem Leibe, vom weiblichen Publikum aufgefressen. Kontrolle Die strenge Kontrolle der eigenen Essgewohnheiten in Form von Diäten oder regelmäßigen Fastenzeiten ist die einzig wirklich effektive Methode, das überflüssige Körperfett loszuwerden und sich dem hiesigen Schönheitsideal zumindest ansatzweise zu nähern. Übergewichtige Männer lassen sich deshalb bei ihren Einkäufen oftmals von ihren Frauen begleiten und fordern bei jedem Cornflakespaket, das sie in den Einkaufswagen wuchten die Bewilligung der Kontrollinstanz ein. Sollte die Frau beim Einkauf einmal eigene Essgelüste verspüren und z.B. eine Tafel Schokolade in den Einkaufswagen legen, wird der übergewichtige Mann sich auf seinen Fettwanst schlagen, die Schokolade wieder entfernen und vorwurfsvoll zischen: „Du weißt doch Ingrid, der Arzt hat gesagt, ich muss aufpassen.“ Siehe auch * Kalorie * Breitensport * Bulimie * Pizza * Kurvendiskussion * Schönheitsideal * Anorexia nervosa * Feeding Kategorie:Medizin Kategorie:Gerettete Artikel